The Word Is Family
by anna114
Summary: Jonathan has been lonely for the past 7 years. He has been locked up in a school that teaches him about his weapon and meister blood. Desperate to escape the prison of a school and reunite with his siblings, Jonathan sets out to find them at their schools. But there is one major problem, Maka and James aren't at their schools, they disappeared. so now he just find them again !


_**Hey everyone! then it is time time for a new story from me and my friend and writing partner Beautiful-note289! we hope that we enjoy in the first chapter of our newly history: The Word Is Family!**_

* * *

_**Jonathan POV**_

I never really thought about my life without my family, but it just so happens that I haven't seen them since I was 6. I only see my mother and father twice a year, I never see my older brother, and sister.

I bet you are wondering why I don't see them. It is because I go to a special type of private school where I live there until I am 18. The teachers and principal know me personally because my parents pay them plenty of money to keep my comfortable and make sure I stay out of trouble. I don't understand why because I am the most quiet kid in the school. I have never been late, got any kind of bad behavior mark on my school record, and I even get good grades too!

I hate the school since it is the reason I can't see my siblings. They smile all the time and watch everyone's moves 24 hours a day 7 days a week. I got out of there in the middle of the night when the cameras were turned off and everyone was asleep. I had booked a plane ticket to Death City because that was the last place Maka had sent me a letter from.

I looked around the airport and was disappointed at the size of the place. The building was the size of a football field and a half, and the staff were kind of rude at the front desks. All of the people in the building were looking at me as if I was some odd person, and it made me angry.

I am 13 Years old, tall for my age and I also have emerald green eyes like my mother. I know I don't look my age but that doesn't mean they have to stare at me .I know my hair stands out like a sore thumb sinces its a bright red. Some people think that it is dyed but its natural and I get it from my father. I was drained of energy from staying up all night. Ugh I really need to find my gate to my plane so I can sit down and take a nap.

I found the gate in no time at all and the flight attendant showed me to the back of the plane where my seat would be. I started to doze off when I heard some kids giggling getting closer to me. I opened my eyes and the sight made me smile. There was a little boy with his older brother, sister, and parents. He looked as happy as could be playing I spy with his sibling. I missed my family so much and the sight was something that renewed my energy to find my siblings again.

Flashback_ (we should have it in Italics so its easier to separate them from the story)_

_"Maka where are you I found James already so he's it next!" I yelled for my big sister._

_"We give up finding you Maka! So come out so we can play a different game we have a chance at winning." James said seriously._

_"Ok! What do you want to play?" Maka said from behind me and my older brother, scaring the both of us, while trying to stifle a giggle._

_"Seriously Maka, you're like an assassin stop doing that make some noise or cough next time." James told her a bit angry._

_"Well I wouldn't have to if you knew how to be aware of your surroundings James!" She yelled at him._

_I stepped in between them when I noticed Maka was about to pull out a book from somewhere._

_"Can we play I spy then?" I asked with my puppy face._

_"Alright Jonathan." Maka said._

_We walked over to the patio in the backyard and sat in the chairs around the table._

_"I spy something red!" Maka said._

_Me and James were looking around the yard trying to find what she was looking at until our mother and father came._

_"It's dad's Hair!" I yelled._

_"What's in my hair?" He stopped and started to pat around on his head trying to find something that wasn't there._

_"Dad there isn't anything in your hair we were just playing I spy and Maka said something Red." James explained it to him while keeping a stotic face._

_My mom walked over to Maka and sat besides her._

_"It's Jonathan's hair isn't it Maka?" she said calmly._

_"Yes it's his hair. Mama, Papa what are you doing out here?" Maka asked them._

_Dad walked over to me and sat between me and James. He looked over to mom and they shared a sad look._

_"You all know that your mother and I aren't normal people right? Well we had to go to a special school in order for us to learn more about ourselves." He looked into all of our eyes and sighed before he continued. "All three of you have shown the signs that you are meisters. Except you Jonathan you could possibly be a weapon your soul hasn't really taken to either yet. Anyways since you are meisters and possibly a weapon you three will be attending schools to help you learn more about yourself and find a partner to help keep kishin's from rising and causing chaos in the world." he told all of us._

_"Hold on wait you said schools. So we all aren't going to be in the same school?" Maka asked._

_"No you all will be going to separate schools around the US, and you will be living there until you turn 18." Mom told us with a bit of sadness in her voice._

End of Flashback-

Suddenly I was awakened by a loud cry. I looked behind me to the little boy who had been playing with his siblings only to see he was injured in crying. He had gotten his finger jammed somewhere in the chair. His mother was trying to calm him down, but he would not stop crying. His father was holding him in his lap, but the boy was still not calming down at all.

Suddenly his sister grabbed his hand lightly, turned it over, gave a light kiss on the wound, and said, " Are you okay now? There's nothing to cry about, you want to know why?" The little boy shook his head and his sister continued telling him. "It's because you're my little brother, and I am going to take care of you and I love you. That's what a family does for one another. They take good care of everyone and gives them lots of love!"

The girl's words caused a tear to fall from my eyes because it was those exact words that my sister would say to me when I was hurt.

I wiped my tears and grabbed a family photo from my bag. It was an image that we all took only a few days before we were separated from each other.

In the picture we all stood with a small smile, hehe even James smiled. It was the last time I had ever seen them both again, and now I'm tired of waiting to see them again. My siblings and I were known in Japan for getting whatever we wanted. Our family was rich and we never went without w I want my family back as it once was, and when I believe in something i want to happen it comes true!

I laughed to myself about my thoughts. I just really missed my siblings. The pilot's voice sounded and told us that we were getting ready to land . I looked out the window and was excited to see that I was in Death City, Nevada USA!

"Now is the time to find Maka!" I thought when the plane began its decent to the landing strip.

* * *

_**So now I hope that you all enjoy the first chapter! so R & R and tell also of like it, and whether we should continue to write redirected it!**_


End file.
